


A Day in Ikebukuro

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Durarara!!, Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarara!! Crossover where the Gokusotsu get a day off so Hirahara suggests going to Ikebukuro. There, they meet some very interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Ikebukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi! I have two request but you can choose one! 1) The Gokusotsu go to Ikebukuro (DRRR!!), or 2) Durarara!! AU with Kiri as Mikado 
> 
> Admin Notes: The Underworld Escorts vacation in Ikebukuro! That sounds like a lot of fun~! I’m going to pick that one, if you don’t mind. (In this AU, the escorts blend into the background, and aren’t usually seen or interacted with by the living, unless it’s the escorts making the interactions.) More in the undercut! -Admin Hirahara

“Vacation time?” Kirishima asked curiously as he and the other escorts were gathered in Rokkaku’s office. None of them were exactly sure why they were there, and none of them were exactly sure what the colonel was asking them to do. “You want us to take a vacation?” It wasn’t that none of the escorts knew what a vacation was, it was just that being an underworld escort was a rather ‘on the clock all hours’ kind of duty.

“Yes,” Rokkaku answered, not looking up from his papers. “It has been rather quiet these last few days, and since the activity of deceased ones are low, it’s a good chance for all of you to take a break.” When none of his escorts responded, Rokkaku tried to give them some suggestions. “It can be your next mission, actually. Go and explore a little more of the human world. It’s changed quite a lot in these past hundred years, and I’d like you all to keep up with the time.”

“As expected, Rokkaku-san!” Tanizaki proclaimed, before saluting. “I will carry out this mission and find out more about the human world!” With that, the escorts replied with “Yes sir!” in unison and, one by one, left his office.

“So, where exactly are we going to explore?” Saeki asked once they had all left the headquarters. Everyone stopped in their tracks. It was a rather difficult choice. The human world was rather huge, and as it was, interacting with many of its places was difficult. The escorts rarely left their neighborhood unless sent on a mission, and it wasn’t like the living world news really reached them.

“Oh! I have a suggest~ion!” Hirahara announced. “I read somewhere that there is a place called Ikebukuro in the human world that is widely popular with the living!” How or where he got this information was unknown to the rest of the escorts.

“He isn’t wrong,” Tagami said with some exhaust already. “It’s in a large city called Tokyo, and it’s a district that’s very populated.” Again, the other escorts weren’t sure how Tagami knew any of this, but they didn’t put it passed the intellectual escort. With some more debate, and a lot of persistence from Kinoshita and Hirahara (“It’ll be fun!” and “Think of the new alcohol!”), the six headed off to the nearest train station, hoping to get to the grand district by the afternoon.

—

Ikebukuro was nothing like any of the escorts had actually expected. After getting off their Underworld Train at the station, which turned out to be huge, they were all a little disoriented. There was much to do in the bustling city, and little time to do it. All agreed that they would go off in pairs to cover more ground, and then regroup at the train station to catch the last transport back to Gokuto and exchange information. Hirahara would go to the shopping malls, Kirishima and Saeki would visit restaurants, which left Tanizaki and Kinoshita to frequent the streets.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Saeki warned before they split up. “Even though Rokkaku said this is a vacation, we need to treat it as a mission to learn more about the living.” With that, he and Kirishima were off to see what kind of exciting foods the Ikebukuro had to offer. Hirahara dragged Tagami off in the direction of a large mall after Tagami had said he just wanted to sleep, which left Tanizaki grumbling and following after an excited Kinoshita. Although the emerald eyed escort had wanted to go to the local bars, Tanizaki promised to put his Kanabo into his skull if the drunkard touched a drop of alcohol before the misson was over.

The two ended up with little to really do. Since interactions with the living was very one sided for underworld escorts like themselves, bothering people was out of the question. That also meant they tended to cross intersections without bothering to stop for cars, enter places that normally required a line without wait, and visit certain attractions without paying the toll. None of this was new to them, however, and they continued as if it were nothing.

“Humans have gotten noisier,” Tanizaki complained as the two walked along a back alley. Due to the violet eyed escort’s lack of patience with the people around him, they chose to walk less crowded areas to avoid him wanting to punch someone. “It was nicer when they didn’t have so many ways of producing irritating sounds.”

“Eh? Cheer up!” Kinoshita tried to persuade. “Rokkaku sent us on a learning experience! It would be pretty bad if we didn’t have anything to report back, right?” He knew all the right buttons to push, and Tanizaki continued less annoyed. Just as Kinoshita was about to enter a wider road, he was almost run over by a black bike, hurrying through the walkway. The only reason he wasn’t blown away was because the rider had miracuously screeched to a stop, almost toppling the black bike over.

The rider wore a strange yellow helmet, otherwise clothed in black, and hurried off the motorcycle in order to check and see if Kinoshita was alright. She was really fretting, but wasn’t actually saying anything. Tanizaki realized it in a second. “Eh? A spirit?” He asked, narrowing his eyes to the rider. The woman almost jumped and grabbed for something in her pocket, producing a cell phone which she used to type frantically.

Demons?! She exclaimed. I thought I was the only one in Ikebukuro… She seemed a little down before deleting that text.

“Huh? It’s surprising to see other ghosts here.” Kinoshita admitted. “Are there a lot of underworld creatures here?” The biker went to explain that, no, there wasn’t, and yes, it was very shocking to see more. She didn’t really say it, though, more like typed it out. “Hm? How come you don’t speak?”

“Can’t you tell, idiot?” Tanizaki said, smacking Kinoshita on the back of the head. “She’s a Dullahan, a headless horseman.” He eyed the biker. “Isn’t that right?”

The biker paused before nodding, typing out long sentences on her cell phone. So you guessed it, did you? Although normally I just go by Celty.

“A Dullahan?” Kinoshita inquired. “What are you doing in the living world. then?” The headless rider - Celty - typed an additional quick strokes on the cell phone. I’m doing a delivery right now. Some kids wanted a ride to a local karaoke bar. She seemed to cringe at that. It was no doubt either; although her skills as a high class underworld creature, she’d been doing this around Ikebukuro for a while. So long as nothing out of the ordinary happened. she could manage.

Kinoshita and Tanizaki decided to part ways with Celty there, letting her continue with her delivery. After going around a little more, they saw her drop off three kids - one girl with red eyes, one blond enthusiastic kid, and one black haired timid kid - at a brightly lit store. Kinoshita gave her an happy wave while Tanizaki rolled his eyes. Celty waved hello back before speeding off into the distance, around all the traffic of cars. The two wouldn’t see her again for the rest of the day.

—

Saeki and Kirishima were actually having a very fascinating time around Ikebukuro’s lively restaurants and bars. None of them really ordered anything, though. They simply stopped in to look around before heading out. Neither were very hungry, and the only plan both had was Saeki’s suggestion to by Kinoshita a bottle of Sake somewhere. Although the suggestion was merely superficial and used as an effort to find something to do, both took finding it very seriously.

“It’s a good thing Kinoshita didn’t come with us,” Saeki mentioned, “otherwise he’d be sampling everything.”

The two soon found themselves at cross section of roads, where a really tall man with a board was advertising for sushi. Since they were from the underworld, the man paid them no mind. No one else seemed to pay the large man any mind either, as most seemed rather scared of him. Kirishima took some interest in the restaurant before, off in the distance, something that sounded like grinding metal was getting louder, along with a man’s angry yells and another’s devious laughter.

“IZAYA!” The call was followed by an airborn projectile heading straight for the two escorts. Kirishima drew his sword and managed to slice the thing in two before it could do any damage. The two looked over to where the object, a stop sign, had come from. A black haired man in a fur coat was laughing and running backwards, mocking another blond haired man in a bartender’s outfit.

“Oh Shizu-chan, how lovely it is to see you again! And I must say, the stop sign to the face was a new greeting!” Mr. Fur Coat laughed.

“Oh, you liked it?” The man, probably this ‘Shizu-chan’. smiled in a pissed off way. “I ripped it out just for you, Izaya. Now let me get a decent punch to your face to close the deal.” The bartender went to pick up the stop sign, not even noticing that it was shorter than before, and started swinging it around in an attempt to hit the other man.

“I didn’t know some humans could be so violent.” Saeki said, watching from a distance. Kirishima thought about intervening, not sure why exactly the two had decided to beat each other up. Izaya looked like he was really enjoying the whole thing while Shizu-chan wore the expression Tanizaki usually had when he was about to hit the living daylights out of Kinoshita. The man advertising sushi just sighed, putting down his sign and got ready to break up the fight. Saeki wasn’t sure that was the best idea. These two were fighting at a rate he didn’t think normal humans could handle, yet these two were most definitely not spirits. The icy eyed escort decided to put a hand on the large sushi-seller’s back, trying to prevent him from doing anything.

“Sir, that seems like a rather dangerous thing you’re about to attempt,” he tried to warn politely. The man seemed only a little taken aback by the sudden appearance of two men in military uniforms. Still, he just shook his head.

“This? Normal for them.” He said in very broken Japanese. “They fight. Lots. But food makes them better.” With that, he walked over to the two who were still fighting and picked one up in each hand. “Come now, you will try the sushi.” He said, throwing them over his back. Kirishima and Saeki stared in some shock at what just happened.

“Who knew humans had become so much stronger over the years…” Kirishima noted. The large man turned around to face the two escorts again, not forgetting them so easily.

“You two, come as well.” He gestured with his head. The second shock - the man hadn’t forgotten about the two underworld escorts. Most human would have after the first interaction went cold, so Saeki decided to follow after the man because he 'was rather interesting.’ The two arrived at a sushi restaurant where they were ignored by most except the large man - who said his name was Simon - and had a rather decent meal. They concluded their visit to the restaurant by buying Kinoshita’s Sake, and decided to call it a day, beginning the trek back to the station.

—

Hirahara was having a very enjoyable time in the malls of Ikebukuro, while Tagami was most definitely not having any fun at all. The places were loud, full of people, and rarely had a place for him to sleep safely. Still, if it was for the effort of keeping an eye on the excited escort, Tagami didn’t see a choice but to follow him from place to place. As it turned out, the bookstore was the only stop Hirahara actually calmed down enough for in order to read some manga. Tagami took this opportunity to take his eyes off the other escort and stared out into the streets, wondering how everyone else was doing.

“I’m sure they’ve learned a lot about humans,” he said, not noticing anything in particular. Just then, he heard an exclamation towards where Hirahara was reading, although the shout had not escaped from the escort’s lips. Instead, it came from a girl clad entirely in black, who was screaming at boy in a blue hoodie.

“Walker! Look at this! The latest copy of Doubt is out!” She exclaimed. “It’ll be great to get some material off of, don’t you agree?”

“Well of course, Erika!” The boy smiled back. “It’s best we get a copy now before they’re sold out. Let’s go!” The two took off towards the register and were out the door quicker than Tagami would grab Hirahara and follow after. Those two seemed like they knew what they were doing from store to store, and if they couldn’t figure out how humans navigated malls, following some that did seemed like a better option.

“Huh? We’re following them around?” Hirahara asked. Tagami only nodded his head in response, not wanting to stress any details. The sooner we learn how this works, the sooner we can leave. He soon found out, though, that these two were only making stops to bookstores to pick up mangas and DVDs. “They didn’t seem of much help at all…” Hirahara declared.

“How tiresome,” Tagami sighed, trying one last thing. He might as well just asked them what these malls were like and how shopping was conducted for the others. He went over to tap the girl on the shoulders once the two humans had returned to a van with a strange pink door. “Hey, do you mind if we ask you something?”

The girl nearly jumped back when she saw two people she’d never noticed before near the van she thought no one would come near. “Cosplayers?!” She exclaimed, looking the escorts over. It wasn’t exactly an everyday thing to see people in Imperial style military uniforms walking around for no reason. “Walker! Come see this!” She called over to the hoodie guy. “I’ve never seen these characters before!”

“Huh?” Tagami asked, unsure of what kind of commotion he had just caused. The girl and the boy were together now, giving inquisitive stares to Hirahara and Tagami.

“Wow, you’re cosplays are really well made!” Walker said, putting a hand on his chin. “Isn’t it kind of hot to be walking around like that, though?”

“Not real~ly,” Hirahara smiled, not understanding what had just happened.

“Hey, what’s keeping you two so long?” Came a deeper voice from the front of the van.

“Dotachin! Dotachin!” Erika called while waving her arms. “There are cosplayers here we were talking to!”

“I don’t care!” The voice came again. “We have some place to be and Togusa said he’s about to drive off without you two.”

“I did not, Kadota!” came another man’s agitated voice. “They haven’t shut the door to my van and I’m not letting anything else happen to it!” With that, Walker and Erika exchanged a look before hopping into the back of the van.

“Ah well, it was nice meeting you!” Erika said, before closing the doors. The van drove off in such a hurry, Tagami was unsure of what had just happened.

“Humans are tiring…” He finally gave his opinion after the strange meeting, before grabbing Hirahara and walking to the train station. “I’m done with shopping today.”

—

Once everyone had returned to headquarters, it was already dark. Rokkaku had greeted them all at the door, asking if they had learned anything new about humans. Tanizaki and Kinoshita stated that some humans managed to live closely with underworld creatures, while Saeki and Kirishima said they seemed to be able to dispute problems easier. Tagami said that they had become 'annoying’ while Hirahara stated that they were 'a lot of fun’. With the briefing over, everyone settled in the dining hall where Kirishima produced the newly bought Sake for everyone to share and relax. With some exchanges in events that day, the six of them all settled on two things: first, that Hirahara wasn’t allowed to decide where they went for vacation, and second, that Ikebukuro was truly a strange place.


End file.
